Sudina's Story
by Lady Dina
Summary: A short fanfic that takes place in Inuyasha's timeworld. This is Sudina's story... her tell of how she came to be how she is... this is the beginning...


How Sudina got her Dragon

….Walking deep in to the woods a light growl like moon filling the air the group traveled. One of party consisted of Sudina, A young girl with bright golden eyes, long white/silver hair making her look much older then she was, being only 13 she was the youngest of the group. Standing shorten then everyone she looked up to the nearest her; Arovamenc or Arov as she called him. He like the others with her were all a part of the pack she belonged to. True she was a dragon but being left at only 1 she was found and made a part of this family.

Smiling up to Arov she asked "That noise… you hear it too right?" he only nodded in reply "Right well I'm going to go see what it is" she stated as she then began to walk off "Where are you going Sudina? We are to be scouting not gala-bating through the woods" The oldest of the group said as he started to walk after her. Turing her gaze to him she flashed a smile "its ok Zerio, I'll be fine all I'm doing is going to see what's making that noise. If you want you can come too" Zerio sighed "Do as you like, I see I am not to stop you... if you get into trouble yell… I don't want the elder mad at me again for trouble you caused on your self."

Sudina started to walk off again "Wait!" Zerio called making her stop "Nate, go with her keep her safe" Nate was the second best fighter in the group other then Arov and Zerio being the best due to his age and practice in many fights. "If you say so" Nate shrugged as he walked after Sudina. Nate was as well one of the more talkative of the group unlike the others who simply kept to them selves.

"Thanks for coming with me but I'm sure I can handle being in a fight, you can't protect me all the time… I'm not a pup anymore." She smiled using the term the pack used for the younger ones namely the kids. Nate smiled and nodded "I know but you have to prove that to your father, he's the one who always wants to keep you safe... we do have to listen to him, he is the Elder" Sudina nodded "Yeah I know, but you treat me like I'm at least old enough to do something" she laughed "You have a point there" Nate replied.

After a while of walked they came up one a clearing in the middle of which was a large red dragon tied down with vines and ropes, from where they stood he looked badly beaten, and they weren't even that close yet. "Nate... is that...?" Sudina stammered "yes it's a dragon... but how and why it is captured I do not know" he replied with an even tone as he reached for his sword. Sudina drawn to the creature slowly walked out into the clearing walking towards the dragon. "Sudina... stop you don't know what's…" he sighed as he went after her.

"You poor thing" Sudina said lowly as she grew closer the dragon. The dragon tried to raise its head to see who was talking to it but couldn't. Sudina looked over the dragon, it was smaller then she thought a dragon should be, only the size of a small horse and it looked young its horns weren't that long either. "You want out of those ropes don't you?" Sudina asked as Nate came up behind her "We need to go… this place... something's wrong... I can sense it" Sudina slowly reached for the nearest rope "I am not leaving with out the dragon… they are to be free not like this…" she said as she tugged on the rope finally pulling it free "And this would go much faster if you helped"

Nate sighed "I can't believe I'm doing this… Zerio is going to be furious" he began to cut some of the ropes. Sudina smiled to him "thank you" looking back to the dragon she said lowly "Don't worry we'll have you out in a second"

"You will do nothing of the Sort!" boomed a voice. Sudina turned to see who had said that. And there stood and old man though he seemed much more powerful then he looked. "You can't have the dragon… it needs to be free!" She yelled back. The man gave an evil smile while Nate who had stopped cutting the ropes now stood in front of Sudina ready to protect her. "You honestly think you can defeat me fool?" the old man asked Nate who only stood there poised ready to strike while Sudina went on with uniting ropes.

"Maybe He can't alone, but together we can" said a voice form behind Sudina and Nate. Turing quickly to looks Sudina was happy to see not only Zerio but Arov as well "You're here" she sighed happily "good" she said and went back to freeing the dragon.

"You think a little group of wolves it going to defeat me let alone scare me?" the man demanded "with out looking up Sudina replied back "They should actually" The old man laughed "really then perhaps you do not know who you speak too, I am Mothrana the grate moth demon!" he growled as he changed into a giant moth like thing.

"What the..?" Nate asked as he backed up slightly "Run, Head for the trees he can't fly there!" Zerio ordered but Sudina didn't move "Sudina come one he'll kill you!" Sudina huffed "I'm not leaving the dragon! I almost got the last... there!" she said as she got the last of the rope untied. Slowly the dragon stood on shakily legs then looked to Sudina gave a few quick flaps of his wings and flew up into the sky almost so fast Sudina's eyes couldn't follow him.

"SUDINA!" Zerio yelled as the moth started to come down on her ready to sink his venomous fangs into her when the dragon can diving out of the sky grabbing Sudina up with his forepaw and tossing her onto his back. Sudina grabbed hold of his neck clinging for her life not once had she ever flown in her life. Slowly she began to relax and grip with her knees as she loosed her grip around the dragon's neck.

Turing in the air the dragon and rider charged strait at the moth demon, with a loud roar the dragon shout a gloat of flame burring the moth's wings and making him fall to the ground where Zerio, Nate, And Arov finished him off. The dragon flew up higher into the sky over the clouds, never had Sudina seen such a spectacular sight then looking down on the land she called home "It's beautiful" she sighed in awe '_yes it is lovely… though after awhile you grow use to it.._' Sudina looked around there was no one there to say what she just heard "Who said that... am I hearing things?" she questioned as she looked around. '_No you are not hearing things… I said it, the dragon_' the voice explained. "You can talk… wait how can I understand you?" Now Sudina was defiantly confused '_toughs of the same species can understand one anther… you are a dragon or you not?_' Realization slowly hit her "Yes... ok so I can understand you because we are both dragons makes since... well as much as it's going to… wait do you have a name? Where do you live? How did you get caught like that?"

Sudina's head was a whirl with questions. A rumble was felt beneath her, the dragon was laughing '_one question at a time, I have a name yes, Blazemost Draconicous... but you may call me Blaze. I lived with my family until the moth came... he killed most and forced the others to work for him until they died... I was the only one to escape…I was caught because of my foolishness in thinking he would not wish to give chase and so was overpowered mostly due to his poison... Falling from the sky I blacked out to only wake up tided to the ground.'_ Sudina sighed "I'm sorry... I didn't know... I lost my real family too... Or well they lost me… I guess I wasn't good enough... but I was found by a new family… Hey I know why don't you stay with me... I don't have any real friends in the pack other then the ones I'm with… so what do you say?" Blaze turned his head to look back to her '_I believe that sounds like a wonderful idea_' he smiled.

They landed and Sudina went on with the introducing and what not easily able to convene the others to let him stay and so the friendship and companionship began between Blaze and Sudina. The friendship the two had was incredible as was the quest they would begin in only the next year, that would be when everything Sudina thought she knew would be changed for the rest of her life… when her life it's self would be changed for the better or for the worse you can decide.

But that is anther story….

For this is not the end of the tale,

But mealy the begging of what is to come…


End file.
